


Vibe (Move Your Body)

by FISHBOWLS



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Donghyuck's rlly just stupid and stubborn, Flirty Lee Donghyuck, Flirty Na Jaemin, Implied Dom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Lee Donghyuck, Jealous Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, M/M, Mark really is just worried that this will end in a murder tbh, Renjun hopes that it will end in murder, This is just the battle of the confident gays rlly, its been so long since ive tried to tag a fic rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FISHBOWLS/pseuds/FISHBOWLS
Summary: “Who’s better at flirting, you or Donghyuck-hyung?”Alternatively, Jaemin and Donghyuck are two stubborn idiots who can't resist fighting over who's better at flirting.





	Vibe (Move Your Body)

**Author's Note:**

> Title - VIBE by 1TEAM
> 
> this was supposed to be inspired by a tweet i saw but it kind of spiraled out of control and became something else entirely. also, i really hope to start posting more full fics to this account but for now this is all you're getting, and im only rlly posting it bc yuki praised me enough for me to feel good about posting this.

Currently, Donghyuck thinks he might puke.

 

Might is the keyword there though, because Donghyuck hasn’t puked since he was a kid and really, he would like to keep it that way. Unfortunately for him, it doesn’t seem like his wish will be granted, because currently he’s backed into a wall and Na Jaemin is looming over him, shoulders broad and skin glowing under a disgusting mixture of neon lights.

 

He looks like an impossible mixture of handsome and pretty all at once and it’s messing with his head and he feels so, so stupid. Unfortunately, no matter how hard he wishes that the feeling would go away and Jaemin would just suddenly forget everything, maybe lean back with that dumb laugh of his, he sincerely doubts that it’ll happen.

 

He doesn’t though, and Donghyuck can’t help but try and push his nausea down and think back to how they found themselves like this.

 

* * *

 

It starts in Renjun’s apartment, like most things do.

 

They’re all sprawled out on the floor of Renjun’s living room and Donghyuck can feel Jisung’s long legs brushing against his arm and he can hear someone, probably Mark, shifting somewhere to his left. They’re all bored out of their wits and willing to go along with anything so long as it gives them something to finally do.

 

Renjun loves to test how much he can make his friends suffer, so he’s the one to finally pick his head up and suggest truth or dare.

 

None of them have played since high school, but they all agree with minimum complaining, not wanting to spend another moment laying on the floor in a silence that had been steadily becoming more awkward.

 

Renjun starts the game since he’s the one who suggested it, turning to Jeno with a certain glint in his eye that makes Donghyuck vaguely regret not putting up more of a fight.

 

The feeling is only vague though, so he ignores it for the next few rounds

 

Then, Chenle turns on Jaemin with a grin, asks the famous question, and Jaemin picks truth.

 

Jaemin doesn’t pick truth often, so it’s a bit of a surprise but Chenle doesn’t seem to care, asking the question that kick starts everything.

 

“Who’s better at flirting, you or Donghyuck-hyung?”

 

Donghyuck’s eye twitches at the question and everyone, including him, turns to Jaemin expectantly. Jaemin sits there, unbothered by their stares, and shrugs.

 

“Me,” He answers, full of confidence that gets Donghyuck feeling some sort of way.

 

That feeling is what makes him lean forward, head tilted and eyes narrowed. A smile is placed on his lips as everyone cautiously turns to him and he bathes in the attention, fingers playing with the hem of his shorts.

 

“That you final answer, Nana?” He asks, follows Jaemin’s gaze when it flickers down to his legs, trying not to twitch when Jaemin grins.

 

“Why would I have said it if it wasn’t my final answer?” He asks, head tilting in the same way that Donghyuck’s is, the two of them staring each other down for a few tense moments.

 

Then, Renjun clears his throat, eyes sparkling in the same way they were as soon as the damned game of truth or dare started.

 

This time, Donghyuck knows that he should have protested to playing.

 

“Why don’t both of you have a competition? Y’know, to see who’s actual better at flirting?” He suggests and everyone else gulps at the idea.

 

“How do you suggest we go about doing that?” Donghyuck asks, curiosity getting the better of him before regret starts eating at him once more when Renjun smiles at them.

 

“Gay chicken except you’re the only two flirting and whoever gets the most of us to chicken out wins.” Renjun explains, the game simple enough for everyone in the room to understand.

 

“I’m not playing.” Mark speaks suddenly, looking particularly disgruntled about this whole thing with his arms crossed and brows furrowed. “I have a boyfriend and I’ve dealt with enough of Donghyuck’s flirting to last me a lifetime.”

 

Renjun waves his hand dismissively, Jaemin and Donghyuck both following the movement like a pair of puppies waiting for their owner to toss them a toy to play with.

 

“Anyone else got any objections?” He asks, glancing around the room and receiving head shakes in return before he turns to Jaemin and Donghyuck. “What about you two?”

 

“I’ll do it.” Jaemin says instantly, not letting Donghyuck say a word and then turning to him, all smug and stupid.

 

It makes Donghyuck’s blood boil, bristling as he huffs and glares at Jaemin for a moment before he turns to Renjun, nodding his head.

 

“I’m in too.” He says and the game finally starts.

 

* * *

 

Donghyuck’s first victim is Jisung.

 

He spots the younger boy later in the week, mind suddenly reminding him of his and Jaemin’s little game as he starts walking towards their youngest friend, smile already in place.

 

Jisung looks vaguely terrified, not even fighting Donghyuck when the shorter boy grabs his arm and instead just avoiding any and all eye contact. It’s such a Jisung thing to do that Donghyuck almost coos and pinches at his cheeks, but that’s not what he’s here to do.

 

He’s here to make a statement and win this damned game.

 

“Jisung-ah,” He sings, hugging the tall boy’s arm just a bit tighter, fingers grasping the material of Jisung’s sweatshirt tightly. “You shouldn’t ignore your hyung.”

 

Jisung hums, finally glancing down at Donghyuck before he’s turning away again, wanting to avoid what’s coming for as long as possible.

 

Unfortunately, that just fuels Donghyuck even more as he rocks onto his toes, trying to become eye level with Jisung and pouting when he can’t.

 

“Jisung-ah,” He croons, getting closer to Jisung’s face as the boy closes his eyes and hums, really wondering why he had to be the first to go. “Won’t you be a good boy for hyung-ie?”

 

Jisung crumbles like that, whole face set ablaze as he scrambles to get away from Donghyuck, his heart jumping out of his chest while Donghyuck steps back, impossibly smug as the way their maknae falls apart.

 

Jaemin watches them silently, grinding his pretty, white teeth as Jeno stands behind him, suddenly terrified of what could come next.

 

* * *

 

Jaemin goes for Chenle after that, sneaking up behind him and wrapping a solid arm around his waist as Donghyuck watches from afar.

 

He can’t hear what Jaemin says, but he can’t imagine that it’s entirely innocent with the way Chenle squeals, hitting Jaemin’s shoulders as the tips of his ears go red. Jaemin’s grinning as he lets go of Chenle, dark eyes searching around the room and finally landing on Donghyuck.

 

His expression is impossibly smug and Donghyuck feels like he’s burning from the inside out, his hands curling into fists at his side as Jaemin turns away, giving Chenle all of his attention and making another burst of rage explode in Donghyuck’s chest.

 

If Donghyuck didn’t know any better, he’d say that he was jealous.

 

* * *

 

“That definitely sounds like jealousy.” Mark says when Donghyuck tells him what happened.

 

Currently, the two are sat on Donghyuck’s bed and Mark’s hands are in Donghyuck’s lap as the younger paints them with a solid black nail polish, cherry red lips pouted in concentration. The older is fidgeting endlessly like he always does when Donghyuck paints his nails and it’s the one reason why they don’t do this more often.

 

Mark may seem like the less energetic of the two, but he actually can’t sit still to save his life, always wanting to do something even when he’s supposed to be relaxing. Donghyuck, on the other hand, enjoys having these calmer moments just like he enjoys skin ship, trying to let himself relax even if Mark’s fidgeting gives him second hand anxiety.

 

“I wasn’t.” He mumbles, having to concentrate on being extra careful with the nail polish since Mark won’t stop moving. It’s seriously kind of annoying, but he knows that Mark can’t help it.

 

“Donghyuck, you don’t just get that angry over these things no matter how competitive you are.” Mark says, tapping his thumb on Donghyuck’s thigh twice and sighing with relief when Donghyuck lets him go.

 

Carefully, Mark gets up and starts pacing around the matchbox sized room, hands held carefully in the air so that he doesn’t ruin the wet polish. While Mark paces, Donghyuck leans back, closing his eyes and sighing softly because he knows Mark’s right.

 

“But it doesn’t make sense, I don’t have anything to be jealous over.” He mutters, opening his eyes to track Mark’s figure as he moves back and forth, socked feet dragging on the floor carelessly.

 

“Do you like Chenle?” Mark asks, looking over at him as he finally sits back down, letting Donghyuck take his hands back and continue painting.

 

“No.” Donghyuck says, shaking his head slightly because he knows for sure that he doesn’t like Chenle. He loves the younger boy, but he simply couldn’t think of Chenle like that, couldn’t even think of flirting with him even if it was for the sake of winning this damned game.

 

“Well then…” Mark hums, head tipping back and eyes closing, stretching as much as he can while he’s sitting down.

 

Donghyuck knows what’s coming, what Mark’s gonna ask, but he still can’t help but still when the question leaves Mark’s mouth.

 

“Do you like Jaemin?”

 

* * *

 

Jeno is next on Donghyuck’s hit list.

 

He saunters up to the older boy at a get together that’s beginning to toe the line of being a small party. Jeno is sitting down, legs spread and arms hanging over the back of the couch, his head tipped back and eyes closed.

 

He jerks when Donghyuck sits down on his lap but his hands quickly grab Donghyuck’s waist, humming as he sluggishly lifts his head.

 

Donghyuck’s pouting, lips glossy as he fists his hands in the front of Jeno’s shirt, black nail polish blending in with the older boy’s black shirt. Jeno seems a bit confused at first, right thumb rubbing circles into Donghyuck’s side, not realizing how Donghyuck’s shirt lifts a bit so that the cold metal of the ring that Jeno always wears on his pointer finger brushes against his warm skin.

 

He gets it a moment later, thumb stilling as the fog clears from his gaze and he sucks his lips into his mouth, making them disappear for a moment before he lets them go.

 

“What it is Hyuck?” He asks, body suddenly tense, waiting for Donghyuck to strike.

 

Donghyuck smiles at how nervous Jeno is, hands smoothing out on Jeno’s chest as he tilts his head, chestnut brown hair fluttering with the movement.

 

“I’m bored, hyung,” He starts, Jeno not reacting at first, just staring at Donghyuck silently. “Won’t you play with me, hyung?”

 

Jeno takes another full moment to understand what Donghyuck had just said before his eyes widen and his cheeks turn pink. He’s quick to push Donghyuck off his lap then, even rushing out of the room and disappearing into the small crowd, flustered beyond belief at what easily sounded like an innocent request.

 

It has Donghyuck preening, searching the room to try and catch Jaemin’s eye, maybe rub his success in Jaemin’s face like Jaemin had done the other week.

 

Instead, he finds Jaemin pressing Renjun into the wall, face hidden away in Renjun’s neck as Renjun turns pink like Jeno had just moments ago, hands grabbing the back of Jaemin’s shirt before he’s slapping Jaemin away, chewing him out while Jaemin turns to look at Donghyuck.

 

Jaemin doesn’t even look smug, but Donghyuck still gets filled with the same rage he had the other week.

 

* * *

 

“So…” Jeno mumbles, sounding nervous as he glances around the room.

 

It’s exactly a week later and they’re all gathered at Renjun’s apartment again. Everyone’s silent and it’s honestly a bit awkward, but Donghyuck’s too busy staring Jaemin down to really even give a shit.

 

“It’s a tie.” Jaemin says, sounding unbothered despite how Donghyuck is currently shooting daggers at him. “Any ideas for a tie breaker, boys?”  


Everyone else looks around at each other while Jaemin finally meets Donghyuck’s gaze, looking unbothered as he raises a single brow. Donghyuck can tell that he’s not as unphased as he lets on though, seeing how Jaemin’s pupils quiver as they stare at each other. It’s enough to send something down Donghyuck’s spine, something that has him smiling and raising a single brow, mimicking the younger boy.

 

“What if…” Jisung speaks up, hesitantly interrupting Donghyuck and Jaemin’s staring contest and then sinking into Jeno’s side when the duo turn to him, following him with their eyes and appearing like two puppies just like they had when Renjun first proposed this game, ready for another toy after tearing the first one into pieces.

 

“What if you two flirt with each other and whichever one of you cracks first, loses?” Renjun finishes, crossing his arms in front of his chest and not faltering when Jaemin and Donghyuck turn to him instead.

 

The words take a moment to settle in, but once they do Jaemin and Donghyuck are staring at each other again, silent as everyone waits for their response with baited breaths.

 

“Deal.” Jaemin says, turning to Renjun with a crooked smile as Donghyuck nods, refusing to move his gaze from Jaemin’s face.

 

* * *

 

The game goes on for another few weeks after they agree on a tie breaker, both boys flirting with each other regularly but neither cracking.

 

It has all of their friends on edge, Mark even going as far to express his worries about how Jaemin and Donghyuck might be going too far. The older boy gets ignored though, Jaemin and Donghyuck continuing to dance around each other as they rest just have to sit and watch, waiting for it all to come to an end.

 

That’s how he finds himself where he is now, stomach churning as Jaemin looms over him, eyes dark as he cages Donghyuck in. Donghyuck still refuses to back down though, meeting Jaemin’s gaze and trying to will away the butterflies that are currently attacking his stomach.

 

Now, he thinks back to how he had turned red when Mark asked if he liked Jaemin, hitting him carelessly and staining Mark’s white shirt with black nail polish. He had refused to answer the question at the time, grumbling about how stupid Mark must have been to even ask, but now he knows that the answer is a definite yes.

 

Now he knows that he’s crushing on Na Jaemin. The same Na Jaemin whose hands have found their way to Donghyuck’s hips, holding him in place and not letting him escape. The same Na Jaemin who once snorted milk out of his nose in high school from laughing too hard. The same Na Jaemin who he had seen flirt relentlessly with two of their friends, who had seen Donghyuck flirt relentlessly with two of their friends too.

 

The same Na Jaemin who once marched up to him with a grin that rivaled the stars and introduced himself to a younger Donghyuck, confidently declaring that they would be best friends for forever.

 

Donghyuck really hates himself for realizing it now, because as much as he likes the boy in front of him, he still refuses to lose even if he has to fight back the will to turn pink and melt in Jaemin’s hands.

 

No, Instead he leans forward, looping his arms around Jaemin’s neck and pulling at the short strands of hair on Jaemin’s nape.

 

“Want something, Nana?” He asks, tilting his head and fighting the urge to lick over his lips, not wanting to ruin the gloss that he carefully covered them in earlier in the night. Instead, he smiles, doing his best to appear unaffected by Jaemin as the younger boy does the same, leaning even further into Donghyuck’s space.

 

“Dunno.” Jaemin murmurs, letting his voice become low and gravelly like it is when he wakes up from a nap, sending shivers down Donghyuck’s spine as Jaemin’s fingers slide along his hips. “Does it seem like I do?”

 

Donghyuck tries not to show any reactions when Jaemin’s fingers begin to dance along his bare skin, cold hands sneaking up his shirt. He can’t help the way his eyelashes flutter though, his own fingers stilling for a second before continuing to play with Jaemin’s dark hair.

 

“Maybe it’s just me then.” He hums, beginning to swag slowly, gaze drifting from Jaemin’s face before he’s pulled right back in when Jaemin’s blunt nails graze the small of his back.

 

“What do you want?” Jaemin asks, drawing patterns into Donghyuck’s tanned skin and pushing him further into the corner and further out of sight. His attention is entirely on the shorter boy, gaze dancing over each and every one of his features, watching intently for any small twitch.

 

Honestly, Jaemin’s probably been wanting something like this for a while now, wanting to have the chance to corner Donghyuck in like this, cage him in and hide him away from everyone else, make him blush a pretty pink like he used to when they were younger and Donghyuck was a bit shyer.

 

Donghyuck isn’t willing to hand that to him just like this though, instead smiling secretly as he leans up, lips brushing the shell of Jaemin’s eye and leaving some of his sticky lipgloss on the younger boy’s faintly sunkissed skin.

 

“Just you, falling apart like the dumb mutt you are.” He says, voice sweet despite the cruel nature of his words, Jaemin’s grip suddenly becoming tighter on his waist as Donghyuck comes back down, looking up at him through his lashes.

 

Jaemin gulps as silence blankets them, the rest of the world falling away as Jaemin tries to remember how to breathe with the boy of his dreams looking at him like this, daring him to step away now.

 

“Anything for you.” He breathes, pressing himself to Donghyuck, and allowing the older boy to pull at his hair as he leans down, pressing urgent kisses to Donghyuck’s neck and suddenly losing all the control he had been trying to dangle in front of Donghyuck.

 

He doesn’t really care though, not when he gets to hear Donghyuck moan so prettily into his ear, painted nails scraping against his scalp while Donghyuck’s sweet voice teases him for being so eager, calling him a mutt again as he sucks hickey after hickey into the older boy’s tanned skin.

 

The game is forgotten in between pretty gasps and sweet insults, only remembered when Donghyuck whines at Jaemin the next morning, telling him to call Renjun and tell him that their game is just going to have to remain a tie.

 

Jaemin gladly goes along with the request, a small smile on his face as he gazes at Donghyuck while calling Renjun, happy that he finally got what he’s been wanting since he first saw Donghyuck as just a shy little freshmen, sitting alone in class because the only friend he had at the time was a year above him.

 

And when Donghyuck turns to him as soon as he ends the call with Renjun, lips pouted and eyes barely open, reaching out for Jaemin silently, he can’t help but wonder why the fuck he waited until now to finally take hold of what he had been dreaming of for so, so long.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't be afraid to leave me some feedback! 
> 
> Follow my twt @FlSHIE


End file.
